Remordimientos
by Isis Janet
Summary: One shot. ¿Como habrían reaccionado Edward si Laurent hubiera matado a Bella en el prado? Pasen y lean, y no olviden dejar su opinion.


**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para este fic._**

_Mi primer One shot de Twilight; me surgió leyendo nuevamente el libro Luna Nueva, en especifico en el capitulo de "El Prado". _

_Me pregunto: Como habrían reaccionado Edward si Laurent hubiera matado a Bella, y eh aquí el motivo por el cual titulo a mi fic "Remordimientos" _

**Remordimientos**

Edward POV

Después de haber perseguido a Victoria desde Seattle hasta Alaska, volví a perder su rastro, lo cual nuevamente me confirmaba lo pésimo que era yo como rastreador. Resignado por mi nuevo fallo y algo cansado y sediento decidí pasar a "saludar" a mi familia, la cual supongo no estará muy contenta, bueno talvez solo Carlisle, Esme y Jasper, ya que Alice y Emmet aun seguían en desacuerdo por que abandone a Bella, y Rose, bueno a ella no le importo de hecho se mostró a favor de mi decisión.

No me llevo mas que un par de horas llegar a nuestra "nueva casa", sabia que la primera en saber de mi regreso temporal seria Alice, con su don era imposible que no se enterara de las decisiones que tomábamos y por esa razón es que ella esta mas enfadada conmigo. Al aproximarme a nuestra casa la primera en recibirme fue Esme, como siempre me recibió con un maternal abrazo.

- Bienvenido - me observo por unos instantes antes de guiarme al interior de la casa.

- Vaya por fin el hijo prodigo de digna a aparecer - el tono de Alice no era para menos, aun estaba enojada.

- ¡Alice! - la reprendió Esme.

- Déjala, no tiene importancia.

- Vamonos Alice - Jasper apareció en la sala de la casa donde ahora nos encontrábamos - _"me la voy a llevar"_ - me dijo en su mente y ambos tomaron rumbo hacia la parte superior de la casa.

- ¿Por cuanto tiempo te quedaras? - el tono de Esme me sorprendió, ya que sonó muy triste - _"todos te extrañamos"_.

- Si se nota - dije un poco sarcástico.

- No puedes ser menos amargado - Emmet seguido de Rosalie me miraron unos segundos desde la entrada a la sala antes de imitar a Alice y Jasper.

- Y Carlisle?

- En el hospital, pero ya no debe tardar mucho – Esme clavo sus ojos dorados en los míos - _"creo que no te has alimentado correctamente"._

- Digamos que no he tenido muy buenas presas.

- Sabes que no es bueno que hagas esto Edward, no tienes porque castigarte así.

- No me estoy castigando Esme.

- _"A tu padre no le hará mucha gracia verte en este estado"_.

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando de pronto el grito de Alice irrumpió el corto silencio que se había formado, inmediatamente Esme y yo salimos disparados hacia la habitación, y por alguna extraña razón mi querida hermanita no me dejo ver lo que había visto.

-¿Que sucedió... Alice? - pregunto recelosa Esme, al verla sollozando y abrazada a Jasper que trataba de calmarla con su poder.

- _"No, no, no, no, no"_ - era lo único que repetía en su cabeza Alice, lo que no me agrado para nada, sabia que había visto algo, algo malo.

- ¿Alice...? - la llame con voz suave pero ella no me hizo caso y sus sollozos aumentaron, preocupándome mas.

- Es tu culpa Edward - soltó si mas, lo que inmediatamente me llevo a pensar en...

- Bella... Alice - me acerque más a ella - ¿Que paso? – un enorme vació me lleno, me sentí tan desesperado que tome a Alice por los hombros para que me mirara.

- _"Edward"_ – Jasper me grito en su mente y no pude hacer mas que soltarla, sabia que ella había visto algo malo, algo muy malo, por lo que no lo pensé dos veces y me gire para salir inmediatamente, sabia a donde tenia que ir, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera acercarme a la puerta de la habitación Emmet me detuvo.

- Suéltame – le exigí pero ante su fuerza no pude hacer nada – Maldita sea, no necesito saber que vio Alice para saber que se trata de… Bella.

- _"Si Edward se trata de ella y…, sabia que no sabíamos haberla dejado, lo sabia, lo sabia"_ – y en ese momento me dejo ver su visión.

_Bella en medio de nuestro prado, y frente a ella Laurent… - trate de cerrar mi mente, sabia que lo seguía era lo que tenia angustiada a Alice, pero no pude cerrar mi mente algo dentro de mi no me lo permitió - Laurent se acerco muy lentamente a ella, observándola y no pude evitar estremecerme al ver sus ojos… negros, sedientos; el rostro de Bella lleno de terror al observar a Laurent en una posición que muy bien conocía y sin mas se lanzo hacia ella - en ese momento no pude evitar que un grito desgarrador saliera de mi pecho acompañado de un gruñido, la visión de Alice ahora se torno en mi peor pesadilla - el frágil cuerpo de Bella atrapado entre los brazos de Laurent, un hilo de sangre corría por su pálido cuello, su dulce sangre, después de lo que pareció una eternidad Laurent la soltó, y la visión de Alice termino._

- ¡NO! – volví a gritar con una gran desesperación y ahora no solo Emmet me detenían, también Jasper y Rosalie, que acaso no comprendían que el… el acababa de terminar con mi mundo, con mi razón de vivir.

- No lo harás Edward – Alice se encontraba frente a mi – _"no acabaras con tu miserable existencia, deberás cargar con esta culpa Edward, sabias que ella no estaría bien alejada de nosotros, pero tu y tus ideas, ahora mira como ha terminado todo, ja y crees que con matarte remediaras todo"_ pues estas muy equivocado, que esto sea tu castigo – salio de la habitación y en su mente seguía repitiendo su visión.

- _"Ella tiene razón, ahora no me queda más que cargar con el peso de esto. Bella, mi amada Bella murió… murió por mi culpa, por alejarme de ella, por alejarla para que, para mantenerla a salvo según yo. Muy dentro de mi sabia que al alejarme la estaba condenando pero mi egoísmo no me dejo verlo, yo un idiota vampiro que después de 100 años por fin había encontrado a su alma gemela la había abandonado por… por nada; Alice tenia razón ahora debía cargar con mi culpa, con ese remordimiento de que yo… yo la lleve a los brazos de la muerte"_ - me deje caer en el suelo de la habitación, a partir de ahora mi único consuelo y compañero por el resto de mi eternidad seria el remordimiento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¿Que tal?, espero su comentario, acepto de todo, no olviden darle "GO".


End file.
